


Aurora Goddess

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Mrs Murdock is my fave Karen title, Pre-Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: It's not time to get up yet, but Matt just won't let Karen sleep.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Aurora Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, @Quietshade, for the "Mrs. Murdock" tag ;-)

Karen could hear the rain pouring outside, but that's not what interrupted her sleep a little earlier than usual. It was the man cuddled up behind her who was holding her tightly in her bed with his face buried in her hair. 

Every morning she felt like the luckiest woman in the world because she got to wake up next to Matt Murdock, and nothing made her happier. 

She trembled and immediately turned her head to him as he slid his fingers up her thigh under her slip and began kissing her temple, her cheek, and the corner of her lips. 

“Baby, I'm sleepy…” she complained softly. 

She had barely opened her eyes, but she could tell that the sun hadn't risen yet. 

“I know…” another kiss. “But we're about to change that.”

With her eyes still closed, she chuckled at his cockiness, but had to admit that he did have the power to do anything he wanted with her, and she loved it because she would always still win. 

He pecked her on her neck and played with her underwear for a bit, enjoying the smoothness of the silk and her skin.

Next, he rotated their bodies to have her lie on her back and he got on top of her supporting himself on one elbow. He used his free hand to draw an uneven arc that began on her hip bone, went all the way around the curve of her waist, then her belly button, and finally landed on the center of her legs, which was gradually becoming a pool of moisture that he was dying to sink in. 

“My God, you're so warm,” he whispered. 

Her heart was also beating faster and her breathing was getting heavier. 

It was working. 

His hair tickled her chin the moment he focused on her chest and started brushing his lips, his teeth and his tongue against her cleavage, kissing his way down to her breast as he slowly removed the slip from her. 

Matt was delighted feeling how all of her bones and muscles weakened, and was convinced that he could spend hours like this. She smelled delicious and tasted even better. 

She pressed her fingers on his back and his scalp, and then, as if he had sensed her thirst for him, he hugged her with both of his arms, went back up directly to her mouth and kissed her deeply. 

There were far too many ways in which he could caress her and make her shiver, but nothing would ever compare to his kissing. Bodies joined together, blood rushing through their veins, hearts pounding. The rest of the universe ceased to exist. It was an inexplicable sensation. Always insatiable. They were so addicted to each other. 

He heard her moan and gasp for air. 

“Seems like you're not sleepy anymore, Mrs. Murdock,” he teased. 

“You know me too well,” she answered with a smile, combing the hair off his forehead with her hands. 

She was right. He took pride in the fact that he knew every inch of her, and exactly which spots he needed to touch to turn her on and make her long for more. 

“Well, get ready, sweetheart. This is only the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Although not the original plan, this is a one-shot. Unless I get illuminated or something later on. *shrugs*
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
